The present disclosure is directed to techniques for partitioning and/or combining at least a portion of an optical network tree including one or more array waveguide gratings (“AWGs”). More specifically, example methods disclosed herein include a recursive partition-combination based algorithm for improving (and, possibly, optimizing) a tradeoff between the AWG cost and the fiber cost.